1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a shell and more particularly to a steering wing that is mounted in a shell in order to steer the shell in a guided manner.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In order to hit a target, a shell is launched with explosion pressure of power gas due to an explosion of a propellant loaded into a barrel of a cannon.
The shell has a fuse in the front thereof so that, when an impact is applied to the shell, or when an explosion condition is met (for example, when the shell approaches the target), the shell can be exploded. Internal explosion due to ignition of the fuse occurs after the shell is launched from the cannon. Thus, the target is destroyed.
In recent years, extended-range guided munitions have been under development. The extended-range guided munitions are designed to extend a range using a small-sized rocket motor that is mounted in the shell in addition to the explosion pressure of the propellant and to hit the target with more precision using a Global Positioning System (GPS).
As one of the extended-range guided munitions, the shell has a steering wing mounted on itself and is equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) and an Inertial Navigation System (INS). Thus, it is possible to change a point of impact while the shell is in flight after being launched.
There is a method of enlarging the steering wing to increase steering performance of the steering wing. However, due to a limitation on an internal diameter of the shell, this method has a limitation in manufacturing a large-sized wing. Particularly, the method has a disadvantage in that the larger the steering wing, the greater the aerodynamic drag that acts on the shell.
As the case may be, there is a method in which the steering wing stays within the shell and at a specific point in time, is spread. However, when this method is employed, a separate internal space in which interference with a driving is unit that steers a wing does not occur and a wing spreading unit are further necessary.